The long term objective of this research program is to gain a better understanding of the genetic and molecular basis for the programmed sequences that are involved in differentiation and morphogenesis. In the immediate future I plan: 1) to purify several proteins that we have identified as being products of genes that are activated in sequence during the morphogenesis of cell hairs on Drosophila wings. The objectives are to provide material for antibody production and for amino acid sequencing as a basis for synthesis of DNA probes. 2) To explore further details of hair construction as a model system for studies of regulated programs of differentiation at the levels both morphogenesis and molecular genetics. 3) To identify which of the proteins that show transient synthesis during wing cell differentiation form structure and which are involved in cell dynamics as part of the cytoskeleton. Included here are the heat shock proteins and the involvement of heat shock in the induction of phenocopies.